1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to content management systems and more specifically to enhancing content mediated interaction and engagement.
2. Related Art
Content refers to information that is delivered to end-users and which may provide value for such end-users. Content may be delivered in any convenient form, such as printed material, electronic format, etc. In the disclosure herein, the word “content” is used to refer to electronically delivered content such as information stored in an electronic form and later displayed using an electronic display device.
Such content (and delivery/exchange thereof) is often the basis for achieving human engagement. For example, a sales engagement between a prospective customer and a sales person is typically based on exchange of information/content on the parties involved in the engagement, on the products or services being offered, on the agreements to be signed, etc. Similarly, a student-teacher engagement may be based on exchange of course content. Such an engagement based on delivery/exchange of content is commonly referred to as “content mediated engagement”.
There is a general need to enhance the content mediated engagements, in particular, to enhance the generation and delivery of content in such engagements.